phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Vote for the Featured Quote of the Month
Category:Downtown Danville Here, nominate a "Monthly Quote" for each month. Quotes can be from any where, whether an episode, game, or an interview. Older quote nominations can be viewed in the Archive. For January 2010 Support # This is SO funny. I laughed so much (mostly on the inside) when he said this! -Jertyuiop 22:22, December 1, 2009 (UTC)Jertyuiop # I was watching this episode on YouTube, and when he got to the part when he said "It occurred to me while I was on fire", I'm just like "Did he really say that?", so I watched that bit again, and I couldn't stop laughing. This is why I love Doof. --Smilez221 21:37, December 2, 2009 (UTC) # Fire fight fire. Perry fight Perry! o.o It's funny! =) --0ComeKillLah 16:35, December 5, 2009 (UTC) # I got a good laugh from this line. This is one of the many comedic moments by Dr. Doofenshmirtz that is hard to forget. BigNeerav 21:09, December 5, 2009 (UTC) # I support the nomination. Doof can always crack me up, and this had to be one of my favorite parts of the episode. PaFfanatic] 21:43, December 5, 2009 (UTC) # I support it. It is very funny and that's why Doof and Perry come in my top 3 characters list. Perryfan ''(TALK)'' 23:14, December 9, 2009 (UTC) # Totally support it. It makes sense and is hilarious. Adelfie 14:00, December 11, 2009 (UTC) # I'll support this, especially as I originally added it to the relative page. --Rognik 15:28, December 11, 2009 (UTC) # I support this one. This is one of the most "genius" lines I've ever heard. [[User:PerryPerry|'~The Perry lover']] 16:05, December 11, 2009 (UTC) # Totally love this line! It's so...Doof. I couldn't stop laughing when I heard it! -Cherrim 16:28, December 11, 2009 (UTC) # I love this quote!. Sure there is an overuse of the overuse of the word "fire" but when Dr.Doof says it I'm bound to laugh 21:10, December 13, 2009 (UTC) # I got this even it's mixmatched. I like it.Tri State International Airport! # It's just..... FUNNY. This is what Doof would definetely say.... he says funny stuff! Go Doof! 16:37, December 20, 2009 (UTC) # Ummm. Guess its good enough its not the funniest quote eva on Phin and Ferb but The best one to pick from out of the choices. So i picked this on. I love Jerry the Platypus in the episode this quote is from. -- 14:57, December 24, 2009 (UTC) # Oh Doof theirs so much not write about you ;) Hunter 710 18:31, December 24, 2009 (UTC) #I love this quote from the episode Cheer Up Candace. User:Keen Esquivias - No. 1 Phineas and Ferb Fan 05:21, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Oppose # if you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign with —~~~~ Information * The above quote was entered in November 28th in on top of another quote. It has been moved here for consideration in the voting for January's quote. — RRabbit42 08:05, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ---- Support # if you support this nomination, enter reason here and sign with —~~~~ Oppose # It's a funny line, but requires too much setup to understand. --Rognik 15:50, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ---- Support # I always laugh when he says this, but I'm not sure why—LeannLeann 00:10, December 16, 2009 (UTC) # me to. no clue why but i laugh so hard when he says that. # I vote for it, so epic! --Suiteferb 05:41, December 24, 2009 (UTC) # I love this quote, it always makes me laugh.—Pixarmc 02:21, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Oppose # if you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign with —~~~~